The present invention relates to baby accessories and more particularly to a multi-purpose baby bib that includes a bib structure constructed from a moisture proof material layer and absorbent material front and back layers; the bib structure being constructed in a conventional reversible bib format having a neck opening defined by a pair of connecting members; the multi-purpose baby bib further including an accessory attachment strap attached to the bib structure at a first strap end and including a second strap end provided with a connecting mechanism for attaching accessories such as toys, rattles, pacifiers, liquid filled chilled teethers, etc. securely to the strap; in a preferred embodiment the multi-purpose baby bib has a pocket sized and positioned for catching dropped or spilled food items and the like as well as for holding an accessory secured to the end of the strap when the accessory is not being used; in another preferred embodiment the accessory attachment strap is attached to the multi-purpose baby bib with a detachable fastener mechanism. When the detachable fastener mechanism is detached from the multi-purpose bib, the accessory attachment strap is provided with a second fastener portion such that the fastener mechanism may be used to secure the first strap end of the accessory attachment strap around and to items such as shopping cart handles, play pen rails, car seat hand grips etc. while the second strap end is securing the accessory.
It is often desirable to have baby accessories such as teethers, rattles, pacifiers, toys, etc. for children""s entertainment and development. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a bib which provided a mechanism for maintaining such accessories in a readily reachable location.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a multi-purpose baby bib that includes a bib structure constructed from a moisture proof material layer and absorbent material front and back layers; the bib structure being constructed in a conventional reversible bib format having a neck opening defined by a pair of connecting members; the multi-purpose baby bib further including an accessory attachment strap attached to the bib structure at a first strap end and including a second strap end provided with a connecting mechanism for attaching accessories such as toys, rattles, pacifiers, liquid filled chilled teethers, etc. securely to the strap; in a preferred embodiment the multi-purpose baby bib has a pocket sized and positioned for catching dropped or spilled food items and the like as well as for holding an accessory secured to the end of the strap when the accessory is not being used; in another preferred embodiment the accessory attachment strap is attached to the multi-purpose baby bib with a detachable fastener mechanism. When the detachable fastener mechanism is detached from the multi-purpose bib, the accessory attachment strap is provided with a second fastener portion such that the fastener mechanism may be used to secure the first strap end of the accessory attachment strap around and to items such as shopping cart handles, play pen rails, car seat hand grips etc. while the second strap end is securing the accessory.
Accordingly, a multi-purpose baby bib is provided. The multi-purpose baby bib includes a bib structure constructed from a moisture proof material layer and absorbent material front and back layers; the bib structure being constructed in a conventional reversible bib format having a neck opening defined by a pair of connecting members; the multi-purpose baby bib further including an accessory attachment strap attached to the bib structure at a first strap end and including a second strap end provided with a connecting mechanism for attaching accessories such as toys, rattles, pacifiers, liquid filled chilled teethers, etc. securely to the strap; in a preferred embodiment the multi-purpose baby bib has a pocket sized and positioned for catching dropped or spilled food items and the like as well as for holding an accessory secured to the end of the strap when the accessory is not being used; in another preferred embodiment the accessory attachment strap is attached to the multi-purpose baby bib with a detachable fastener mechanism. When the detachable fastener mechanism is detached from the multi-purpose bib, the accessory attachment strap is provided with a second fastener portion such that the fastener mechanism may be used to secure the first strap end of the accessory attachment strap around and to items such as shopping cart handles, play pen rails, car seat hand grips etc. while the second strap end is securing the accessory.